


【正泰】离婚指南 00

by fycsyzh



Category: ZT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fycsyzh/pseuds/fycsyzh
Kudos: 4





	【正泰】离婚指南 00

您所拨打的电话暂时未能接通，请稍后再拨打…

结婚一周年纪念日，金泰亨还是没有把田柾国从公司叫回来的本事，数不尽的未接电话，不绝的忙音，客服小姐公式化的嗓音，这些都让金泰亨对现状焦躁不已。握住电话的手一松，电话和他的身体都跌坐在松软的沙发上，他看着眼前餐桌上的红酒和两只玻璃高脚杯，目光涣散茫然。

金泰亨瘫软在沙发上感受自己的疲惫，玩笑话一样的娃娃亲，田柾国这样的态度才是正常的，夜归，分房，互不干涉，不过问，没有性生活，才是正常的。可金泰亨觉得这样的婚姻无趣极了，他不接受，想着想着，金泰亨的腿忽然往虚空一蹬，干脆离婚算了，这日子他过不下去了，想到做到，金泰亨赶忙在沙发的缝隙捞起手机，离婚！离婚！离婚！我要离婚，去他的儿女情长，去他的先婚后爱！金泰亨不屑无法拔出的单箭头爱情，离婚就离婚！喜欢又怎么样！人一辈子能喜欢多少个人啊！

手机的虚拟键盘被他敲得啪啪作响，金泰亨发了一条讯息，离婚了，快回家。信息发的时点刚好，田柾国刚好下班，一打开手机就看到了讯息，他有点不知所措，过得好好的怎么就要结婚呢，他回了一条为什么就截了车往他俩的婚房跑。金泰亨自然看到他的讯息，还问为什么，有毛病吧，他不要回复了，这是明知故问吗，他放下手机就回房间要把穿在衣服下的情趣内衣脱了，这情趣内衣，勒得慌还没用处，本来打算真情告白以后和田柾国来一发深情的，现在管他去死！他开始忿忿地埋怨起田柾国，就算是娃娃亲，那字也是亲手签的，那红本子也是亲手接的，那声我愿意也没人架把刀子逼他说，金泰亨鼻子泛酸，想着这情趣内衣做工这么差，勒得他心脏都闷死了。

最后金泰亨拿了把剪刀把错综复杂的绑带一下剪掉，多简单的事情他非要拖一段时间，脱完上身到下身，下身的内裤和蕾丝袜是一体的，中间有个扣子挺精细，他正想去解掉扣子，视线慢慢被糊焦，眼底热得发慌，一滴一滴的眼泪本来还有节制，眼泪都要等前面一滴被手掌擦了才留下，到后来实在绷不住了，像没关紧的水龙头一样没完没了，为什么，为什么就不能喜欢上他呢。他哭的头昏脑胀，觉得不能再哭了，就擦干泪痕去洗手间洗脸。

拧开厕所门把的一瞬间他听见钥匙进孔的声音，大概是田柾国，金泰亨赶紧关上厕所门，可不能让田柾国看到他这个窝囊样子，那就连尊严都留不了，他锁了厕所门，听到田柾国唤他的名字，金泰亨，他的眼泪又像決堤一样流，金泰亨，金泰亨，田柾国还在喊他的名字，他挨着厕所门瘫坐下，眼神空洞极了，说出来的话不成语句，‘‘别说了，你，不要，不要说。

田柾国一边换鞋一边喊了几声金泰亨，没有应答，他就急了，拖鞋都顾不上换就进了屋，他环顾整个客厅也没看见一丝人气，就逐个房间进，他推开了主卧的门，看见地上襤褸的蕾丝绑带连着一个胸罩被捏成团形，就捡起来放在口袋，他眼神扫了房间一圈，听见了细微的声响，带着一点哭腔，黏黏糊糊的说不清楚话。

顺着，‘‘不要说，不要，离婚’‘，零落的字元带着浓重的鼻音，田柾国只想赶紧抱住他，圈他在自己怀里，他耐不住，找了钥匙开门，看见的是金泰亨漂亮的蝴蝶骨和光裸的背脊不止地颤动，还有耸动的肩膀，他想，金泰亨这么大一个人，看起来怎么这么纤细脆弱呢，像易碎品一样。田柾国轻轻地走近，轻轻地，’‘不要哭，’‘一下抱住了金泰亨。

是你让我哭的，金泰亨没有说话，稍稍平定了情绪，鼻音还没卸下来，他转过身去，直面着田柾国，说：‘’离婚吧‘’


End file.
